


【盾冬】发胖的原因pwp

by hiscaramelapplepie



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, 双性, 女装
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:41:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21870223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiscaramelapplepie/pseuds/hiscaramelapplepie
Summary: 盾有些些切黑双性女装预警是熊熊冬 胖冬预警
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 46





	【盾冬】发胖的原因pwp

“好了吗，宝宝？”男友的声音在门外传来。

门被小心翼翼的拉开一小条缝，门后的人偷偷探出头，红红的眼圈映的那双雾蒙蒙的眼睛更大了，熊熊瘪着被吻得红肿的嘴唇，声音细的像蚊子一样，“史蒂夫……我感觉好奇怪……” 

“哪里奇怪，宝贝真的好甜，” 金发男子干脆拉开门缝挤了进去，灼热的目光从上到下快要把小熊烤熟，“有人等不及了，乳头都立起来了，是不是。”宽厚的大手在那张鼓鼓的脸颊上摩挲，一边吻了吻那张撅起来的小嘴。

“我下面，下面勒的难受……能不能脱了……”熊熊委屈的扯着小了一圈的白色高筒丝袜，有些紧的蕾丝边条箍出来一圈软肉可怜的泛着红。

“不可以，这是惩罚，”男友恶劣的咬咬熊熊的下唇，“做错事了要受惩罚才乖，去床上。”突然的失重让熊熊小声惊呼，用腿夹紧了男人精瘦的窄腰，丝绸制的短裙裹着熊熊，明明是很软的布料却磨得他浑身难受，他老老实实搂着史蒂夫肌肉隆起的肩背，红着脸听着男人在耳边吹气一样的说着下流的荤话。

熊熊被轻轻的放在了床上，史蒂夫却反常没继续抱着他，反而坐远了几个身位。陌生的装束让他浑身不自在，可偏偏史蒂夫还像没事人一样笑着看着自己。

“史蒂夫……抱抱……”他小声的往男人身边凑，偷偷拿软软的小毯子盖住了身上陌生的装扮。“今天自己扩张，”史蒂夫攥住那双想要往自己身上摸索的小手，“你之前答应的，犯了错要怎么惩罚？”熊熊只能磨磨蹭蹭的分开双腿，试探着用两根手指扩张已经湿哒哒的花穴。他的身体早就被史蒂夫操弄的熟透了，哪怕是青涩的揉弄也会流出情动的淫水，把下身洇的黏糊湿透。熊熊圆圆的脚趾蜷了起来，腿也不自觉的分开的更大了，嫣红的嫩肉被手指带的一出一进，一身软肉也染上了情欲的粉，他半眯着眼，嘴里小声的呻吟着，低低的喊着男友的名字。

不知道什么时候史蒂夫已经脱下了上身的毛衣外衫，下身也只剩一条纯棉的内裤紧紧的勒着那根已经勃起尺寸客观的阴茎，他坐了过去低头含住熊熊硬的顶端已经吐出水的肉棒，一边揉着那颗已经鼓起的花核。“嗯…嗯啊…….史蒂夫我…我难受……帮帮我史蒂夫……”他不自觉地用手穿过男友柔软的短发揉弄着，身下的两根手指抽插的速度更快了。史蒂夫认真的吞吐着粉粉的肉棒，最后一次深喉的时候伴着熊熊下意识的挺动他被射出的精液填了满嘴。

史蒂夫起身拿过床头的水杯用清水漱了漱口，然后吻住了床上刚刚经历过一次高潮还晕晕乎乎的小熊。他把熊熊两条肉乎乎的小腿分开，露出湿的一塌糊涂的阴户，慢慢把自己急需抚慰的肉棒挤了进去，还沉浸在高潮余韵中的熊熊被阴道里的发着热的硬物刺激的哆嗦了一下，那双水雾雾的眼睛也睁开了，史蒂夫却突然一下把阴茎全都插了进去，熊熊的眼睛瞪得更大了，控诉一样委屈巴巴的看着坏心眼的男友。

“宝贝好紧，为什么操了这么多次，还这么紧，嗯？”史蒂夫慢慢的磨蹭着层叠的软肉，寻找着阴道壁上的敏感点。熊熊把头别了过去不去看他，胖胖的脸蛋红的像要滴血，但两只小手却老老实实的搂着男友的脖子。“小坏蛋，下面在吸我，”史蒂夫温柔的捏着那张小包子脸扭了过来，他舔舔那张泄着呻吟的嘴唇，“怎么这么骚，喜欢被老公的肉棒操，是不是？”

“我不是……”熊熊瘪着嘴小声反驳，他觉得史蒂夫一到了床上就变得有些陌生，总说这些……总说这些让他耳根发红的话。

“不是什么？不喜欢被操？”可怜的小花穴被男人恶劣顶撞的都有些红肿，敏感点持续被研磨让熊熊两条腿腿紧紧的箍着男友的腰。

“嗯啊……嗯…史蒂夫…喜欢……没有…没有不喜欢……”

“那刚刚说不是什么？”青筋爆出的阴茎整根拔出又深深的捅了进去，熊熊感觉身体的温度高到快要被融化了，两只手有气无力的握着男友鼓鼓的小臂，“我没有…没有骚…”

“嗯？没有吗？宝宝不是我的小骚货吗？”覆着一层薄茧的手掌坏心眼的堵住熊熊快要喷薄的小孔，阴道里一叠一叠涌上来的快感让肉棒上被堵住的小孔显得更可怜了，史蒂夫加快抽插了速度，深到几乎要顶上青涩的子宫口，熊熊无力的掰着男友堵住自己马眼的手指，那处却被堵得更紧了，“史蒂夫我想射……史蒂夫……嗯……松开……”

“回答正确的乖宝宝才能射出来。”男友安慰的用牙齿轻咬熊熊软软胸脯上的小肉粒，另一端的挺立也没被忽略，被史蒂夫轻轻的揉捏。“坏蛋！我不要喜欢你了！你就会欺负我……”熊熊委屈的眼泪都要框不住了，金豆子在眼眶里来回打转，软乎乎的小手也攥成小拳头锤着男友鼓囊囊的胸肌。史蒂夫终于还是不忍心罚他这么狠，松开了手上的那处，随即肉粉的阴茎在熊熊的小腹上吐出了一股股的白浊，湿热的软穴也发着紧的绞着男友被自己淫水浸的湿透的肉棒。

“巴基……巴基……”男友皱着眉闭眼用力的挺动着腰部，撞在熊熊阴部淫靡的水声在卧室回响，“我们生个宝宝，好吗，我们的宝宝。”熊熊在一波接一波的快感下脑子晕晕乎乎，他迷糊着应了声。

—————————————————————————————

几个月后，熊熊对着浴室的镜子左右打量着自己。

他握起拳折着软软的手臂看着镜子里手臂上的肌肉。

熊熊瘪瘪嘴，偷偷背着史蒂夫健身为什么一点成效也没有，他又摸了摸有些鼓起来的小肚腩，试着吸了吸气随即又马上泄了下去，熊熊的眼泪都要掉下来了，为什么减肥一点用都没用，史蒂夫会不会有一天抱不起来自己了！

————————————————————————————

史蒂夫：不是变胖，是多了一只小熊。

END


End file.
